The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventionally, lookups have been performed for identifying stored data. For example, lookups are generally utilized for searching tables, databases, etc. for particular data. Unfortunately, traditional techniques employed for identifying stored data with respect to lookups have exhibited various limitations.
Just by way of example, lookups have traditionally been performed by submitting a call to a data structure (e.g. database, table, etc.) storing the data which is the subject of the lookup. Thus, techniques have not been implemented with respect to lookups in which data may be automatically identified from a predetermined set of data, prior to performing the lookup. To this end, identifying data via lookups has generally required the lookup to be performed in every situation, oftentimes resulting in delay in identifying the data, an efficient usage of system resources, etc.